


The Last Day

by Newspaper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Other, Tears, angstriel, cries, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newspaper/pseuds/Newspaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk refuses to let Asriel go just yet. No matter what Asriel says, Frisk takes him to the surface to live life, even if it is for a short while. Today is the last day, today is the day life changes… for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> > Prepare for the feels train.

“Without the power of the human souls and the monster souls combined…”

 

_ You didn’t want to hear this. _

 

“...I’ll turn back. I’ll just change back to Flowey. And… I won’t feel love again...”

 

Seeing the look in his eyes made your chest ache. Everything was hurting, you were worn out from such a long fight, you were tired, you were in need of rest… but Asriel was… he was still here. He was still here and you needed to stay. Well, you didn’t  _ need  _ to stay, but you wanted to.

Everyone had headed for the surface after the goat child had broken the barrier, but Asriel went all the way back deep into the underground, back to the beginning where you and him first met.

 

Where… you and  _ Flowey _ first met.

 

The white-furred child looked at you as you stared at him, hurting all over, your chest aching as much as ever. Out of everyone in your entire time spent underground, he was the only one that couldn’t be saved? The hero? The hero of the underground couldn’t be rescued?

After all you had done? He couldn’t be saved?

_ Why-- why was life so  _ **_unfair?_ **

 

“Frisk?” 

 

Asriel spoke your name, and you returned to focus on him. However your facial expression shifted, and he took notice and frowned “Are you alright? Don’t you have anything better to do?”

As soon as he had said this, you didn’t hesitate. You hurried up to his side and grasped his hand. Immediately your hand was warmed by his fur, the paw soft yet rough as you took hold. Asriel’s cheeks flushed slightly, and he let out a gentle but nervous laugh, but he didn’t hesitate either. He squeezed your hand carefully into his own, and questioned as he looked down “What are you doing? Frisk… don’t make this hard for either of us… just… just go with everyone, it’s better if they didn’t know I existed--”

“No it’s not.” You blurted, looking him right in the eyes, and causing his assertive form to falter. Asriel looked away from you again, suddenly timid, but still holding your hand as you continued “Asriel, this is-- this isn’t fair! After everything you’ve done-- after everything I’ve done to help-- to save you-- why?! Why is it like this?!”

 

_ Because of me. _

 

“It just  _ is _ , Frisk.” Asriel said, still holding your hand even as it trembled “And I don’t… want you to watch me change back. I don’t know when, I don’t know… how long I have but… just leave me here, and go… okay?” Now he gently grasped your hand with both his warm paws, comforting you even though it was he who needed comfort. Asriel Dreemurr, the boy who was damned… all because of me…

“No.”

Asriel’s ears seemed to lift only slightly, their weight keeping them down though you noticed they had perked up from your sudden defiance. He mumbled “No?”

“No, Asriel.” You said, now tugging his hand after you. Quickly you pulled, as hard as you could, forcing the monster to stumble through the golden flowers and to stay on your heel. All the while you began to guide him, away from the stream of sunlight that shined down over the flower patch, and through the purple hued ruins, and it wasn’t until the two of you had reached the exit of the ruins that Asriel finally pulled away.

 

He had tugged his hand free, his eyes filled with tears of heartache. They were tears you tried to hold back as well, but with his ignorance you found yourself already shedding as he yelled out  **“I CAN’T!”**

You sniffled “Asriel, please.”

He hugged himself and turned his back to you, choking down a sob as best as he could. What you wanted the most was for him to listen to you, but you knew that because of everything I had done to him, he wanted more than anything to be the one in control.

 

It was all so hard for him.

 

“Asriel… I know it’s better this way. It could be… maybe.” You started, approaching him from behind just so you could wrap your arms around him. In a comforting embrace, you let him lean back into you “It hurts less when people don’t know… it hurts less when people don’t care… but it’s too late. You came to be, you were given another chance… and no matter how small of a chance that is, Asriel… you should take it.”

You loosened your hold so that Asriel could willingly, and carefully, turn around to face you. The tears in his eyes were apparent, just as yours were. Though the two of you took a moment to wipe both of your faces and laugh it off.

“Asriel…” You started again, smiling as brightly as he did nervously “Even if it’s for a little while, don’t you think that everyone wants to meet their hero?”

“I-I…” Asriel stammered, his entire face had turned into a rosy red as he fiddled with his fingers and shuffled his feet “I don’t know if I can… face my parents again. I know they aren’t together anymore… I know everything that happened was because of me…”

 

_ After everything I’ve done, he still defended me… even after confessing that I wasn’t such a great person… he still held onto the little bit of me that was good. _

 

“Everything is my fault… do you really think that… they’d forgive me?” Asriel looked to you with wonder, and you easily nodded as you reached out again to take his hand. He willingly grasped it, and you smiled more “Not everything will be fixed, but even if it’s for a little while, it’ll be alright, I promise.”

 

_ I wish I could have told you… not to go… _

 

You carefully guided him, your hands tightly holding onto each other, heading closer and closer to where the barrier once was. Asriel was so emotional, all for good reason. Especially when the two of you reached the throne room, he had broken down into more tears. He admitted to you that even as Flowey, all he ever wanted was to thank Asgore for holding onto his memory, and to thank Toriel for doing her best, but he couldn’t. You told him that now he could, and suddenly there was a blinding light.

As you held an arm over your eyes to let the bright sun fall over you both, Asriel was practically pressed up against your back as if trying to hide from not just the sky, but from the people near the cliff's edge.

Everyone stood side by side, gazing over the horizon, out towards the city where you came from, just to fall down.

 

_ For whatever reason that may be. _

 

“Frisk!” Papyrus was the first to catch eye of you, turning around and signalling everyone else to turn and join “There you are! We’ve been wondering when you would show up!”

Everyone slowly turned to face you; Papyrus, Asgore, Alphys and Undyne, Sans, and Toriel. All the faces that faced you were smiling in content-- happiness, excitement and curiousity, wonderment… and most of all, hope. Hope for the future of humans and monsters to once again live in peace and harmony at last.

“Have you said your farewells to everyone?” Toriel’s voice had caused Asriel to flinch, and he was doing his best not to cry again as she spoke as gentle as ever “We will all separate but… at least we’ve decided to--” She suddenly paused, and asked with a gentle hum “Frisk, who is that behind you?”

 

_ “Frisk.” _ Asriel whispered, completely trembling against you as he remained hidden.  _ “I’m scared.” _

 

_ “Which is better than not being scared at all... _ ” You confirmed with your own whisper back towards him, and he took in a deep breath and nodded before you slowly stepped to the side. You didn’t need to introduce him as not only Toriel and Asgore gasped and stared in complete shock, but Alphys and Undyne did the same. Only the skeleton brothers seemed mostly relaxed as you decided to bring him up anyway “Everyone… this is my best friend, Asriel. He… he was the one to help me break the barrier.”

 

Toriel and Asgore didn’t wait, you had to hurry aside before the parents rushed forward to embrace Asriel. Just as today’s events unfolded, you were finding yourself smiling far too much. There was nothing but hope and happiness from this moment forward. The Dreemurr family embraced, a tearful reunion as they all cried together, Asriel repetitively apologizing and explaining all that had happened.

And as they hugged and embraced, as their hearts swelled, you knew that you had to explain as well.

“There isn’t much time.” You stepped forward, feeling somewhat embarrassed that you had to break up their reunion, but also knowing there would be more days to come even as you added “There’s only today, we don’t know when--”

“I was a flower.” Asriel admitted, feeling that he needed to be the one to confess. You quieted yourself, stepping aside as now Alphys and Undyne approached. Though glancing towards the skeleton brothers that remained at the edge of the cliff, they looked over towards the goat child curiously. Asriel continued and tried his best to wipe his eyes “I was… I just remember having died and then, and then I was alive again and in this lab…”

 

“Oh god…” Alphys murmured under her breath, before whimpering as her glasses almost immediately fogged up to hide the hurt in her eyes “Oh my god…”

 

“And then I just… there’s so much I can say-- there’s so much.” Asriel laughed lightly, sniffing as he was petted by his mother and held by his father. The parents looked to each other, and though you could easily feel the tension between the two of them, you also knew that in this moment they were signalling each other. In this moment, they were putting the past behind them. A mere moment for the sake of their son.

“This is my second chance…” Asriel nodded carefully, looking to you and you gave him a warm smile back as he mentioned “I don’t know when I’ll be gone again...but, Frisk says we should enjoy today.”

“Yeah! Welcome back Prince Asriel!” Undyne immediately killed the depressing mood by shoving herself through the family just to grip him with her strong arm into tight hold, giving him a, what you can only imagine, painful noogie and ruffling the fur on his head. Asriel laughed as he squirmed to escape, and the Dreemurr parents joined in as everyone started to speak and chatter all at once. Though Alphys and Sans stood back to only watch with you, Papyrus soon enough hurried in, and almost too excitedly Asriel returned the skeletons affection.

“You were so nice to me even when I couldn’t be, Papyrus!” Asriel cheered and practically made the skeleton turn pink all over “You’re the coolest! Thanks so much!”

“It really is you Flowey!” Papyrus was in awe, lifting Asriel up and on his shoulders so that the goat child could let his legs gently dangle on his battle body. Asriel only laughed, and quickly you clapped your hands “Come on! I’ll lead everyone to town!”

“This is so exciting!” Papyrus was all too ready to carry the child off, but then held himself back and looked to Asgore and Toriel “Your majesties, may I?”

 

They both seemed perplexed, probably hesitant to just let their child go amuck, but with a small smile Toriel simply allowed it, and Asgore of course did the same as Papyrus hurried ahead. Of course without your guidance he had to stop and wait for you, but soon enough he was charging with Asriel on his shoulders once more.

 

Once everyone had reached the bustling city, it was all uphill from here.

Because after all, you just came from the underground, can’t get any lower, right?

 

_ Well… _

 

There wasn’t much time to do anything, and you chose to stay with Toriel by the time it got dark out. Even though Toriel and Asgore set aside their differences, they definitely weren’t going to stay in the same house together.

It had gotten late and the two of you had to share a bed after dinner. Even with so little time left, Toriel insisted that the two of you get your rest so you can start the day early tomorrow morning. Which was fine by you, it was what you had hoped for. As much time to spend with Asriel now as you possibly could…

 

Your best friend,  _ my best friend. _

It wouldn’t be long.

 

But even with the two of you tucked under the blankets and the lights out, Asriel seemed too excited to sleep. All he could do was talk about everything he had seen on his way to Toriel’s temporary homestay. The other children, the schools, the bright blue sky that he remembered from back when… the green grass, the warm air. And most of all, he said how excited he was to have seen the curious faces of the other humans.

“Not everyone is so bad, right?” He said happily, turning his head towards you. You looked back to him and smiled gently “Not at all.”

It still hurt. And you were starting to get afraid, you knew you had to cherish these moments but you also knew that they would probably be the last. Even after having told Asriel to stay happy and just appreciate the little things before leaving… here you were, worrying, wondering, what would happen when it was time to go? You died, you lived… you died and you lived, so much and so often that the thought of death felt completely unreal to you. But with every action returned a reaction, and no good deed went unpunished even for you.

Asriel continued to talk excitedly about what tomorrow would bring. But even behind his words he was still just as afraid as you. There was no time limit to his transformation, neither of you two knew when he would turn back into a helpless and emotionless flower. Once more he would be torn away from everyone he knew and loved, and so would they. Would he survive a day?

 

_ Would he survive for the night? _

 

Waking up tomorrow morning, you didn’t even know if he would still be there. Your heart raced, you had to act  _ NOW.  _ What if he--

 

“Frisk?” Asriel spoke softly, and before you realized it, he hugged you tightly. 

The child hugged you so tightly that the warmth was almost causing you to sweat, but you returned the hug just as tight. You held on, and you still did. You held onto him like any moment he would disappear, any moment Asriel would change and sink back into the earth… any moment my-- your best friend would vanish.

 

Asriel whispered hoarsely  _ “I don’t want to let go…” _

 

And you whispered back  _ “Then don’t.” _

 

_ Because you didn’t want to let go either. You were so afraid, so afraid and yet so DETERMINED and ready. You knew that no matter what, you would save him. _

 

And you two held each other the entire night…

 

But by morning, that was the end.

 

You opened your eyes and yawned, looking around for your friend in excitement. The day was anew, the sun beamed through the window which had been your only alarm clock. You thought Toriel was supposed to have woken you both up, but for some reason you wound up sleeping instead with no idea of what time it actually was. In a rush, you jumped out of the surprisingly empty bed and began to change out of your pajamas to get into your regular clothing.

 

_ Your chest pounded with an unfamiliar presence. _

 

“Hey!” You called out, but not hearing any footsteps or sounds throughout the room, you finished dressing up and continued to call “Let’s hurry and meet up with dad! I think we’re running late and he wanted to take us to the..”

 

_ Your chest pounded again with an unfamiliar presence. _

_ And suddenly you realized it was all too familiar. _

 

As you finally took a breather, a moment to comprehend what was happening around you. You could hear me again, and I tried to apologize. You only listened to me for a moment--

 

_ You only listened to  _ **_us_ ** _ for a moment-- _

 

But suddenly you realized that it was the last day.

 

**“Frisk!?”** You called out for your best friend again, trying and hoping that what had happened wasn’t true. “Frisk… I… I don’t understand… why would you… why…?!”

 

You clenched your fur covered chest, wheezing as the tears immediately fell down your face. Your vision blurred as you held on. Making your way slowly and carefully towards the mirror that hung against the bedroom wall. You closed your eyes, hoping it was all just a horrible dream. Wanting to open them up and be back underground-- you found yourself terribly surprised that you were begging to be Flowey again. Anything,  _ anything _ but what you thought was happening. 

But as you lifted your gaze and stared into the mirror, all you saw was your own reflection.

 

Still you,  _ Asriel. _

 

The hope that Frisk would come back, the hope that this was all a dream...

“I didn’t deserve this! I don’t deserve you! I don’t deserve any of this!!”

 

Your chest radiated with determination. And you realized they wouldn’t be coming back.

 

Two determined souls were now willingly trapped within you, with the hope and faith that you wouldn’t leave again.

 

It was Frisk’s last day, before they finally saved you,  _ Asriel. _

 

_ Asriel,  _ stay determined.

 

_ Why is life so unfair? _

**Author's Note:**

> > *CHOO CHOO*
> 
> > Howdy! My name is Angstriel~


End file.
